


Checkered Cola

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom tord, M/M, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Tord faz algumas coisas com Edd, coisas que Tom não faz.
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 8





	Checkered Cola

A tensão deixou o ar da sala espesso de maneiras que Tord não conseguia explicar, mas o rosto indignado de Tom era bastante divertido e quando ele tentou avançar na sua direção Matt impediu, ficando no meio. Precisou morder o interior da bochecha para não sorrir debochado, mas não adiantou muita coisa.

— Vai se foder, seu comunista de merda. — Tom disse entredentes, as mãos deles estavam fechadas em punhos e preparadas para socar alguém. Esse alguém era Tord. — Você não sabe de porra nenhuma.

— Tá puto por que eu disse a verdade, Jeová?

— Verdade o caralho!

Matt quase berrou para que os dois parassem com aquela cena, mas foi prontamente ignorado por ambos, mesmo estando no meio do fogo cruzado.

— Eu só tô falando que sou mais amigo do Edd que você.

Sim, esse era o motivo da discussão, porque eles conseguiam usar qualquer justificativa para começar uma briga, Tom ficava especialmente irritado quando Tord falava aquelas coisas e ele sabia disso, sabia tanto que esfregava certas coisas na cara do inglês sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

Edd, o dito cujo, motivo da discussão, estava no sofá cobrindo o rosto por causa da vergonha alheia, sem conseguir falar sequer uma palavra. Não iria se envolver em uma briga como aquela, era infantil de um jeito fodido demais e Tord conseguia entende-lo. Mas, mesmo assim, era muito engraçado a forma que Tom se deixava afetar.

— Mais amigo porra nenhuma! — Praticamente rosnou. — Eu conheço o Edd há muito mais tempo que você, commie!

— Quantidade não é qualidade, Jeová. — Balançou o dedo indicador em um gesto de negação, enquanto estampava um sorriso venenoso. — Adivinha quem tem uma foto solo bem do lado da cama dele?

Uma respiração pesada, ruidosa e irritada soou vinda do sofá, de Edd, e não levou nem um segundo para o de olhos negros estar pronto para derrubar Tord no chão, porém com Matt no meio Tom foi prontamente empurrado para longe, assim evitando um conflito ou, pelo menos, a pior parte dele. Esse era o momento em que os dois sempre quebravam alguma coisa da casa.

Tord estava de braços cruzados e sorrindo presunçosamente enquanto o ruivo era seu escudo contra a fúria de Tom, mas felizmente - ou infelizmente? Estava bem divertido. - não por muito mais tempo.

— Eu não quero mais olhar na tua cara, vai à merda.

Ele se livrou de Matt e marchou para fora de casa, estava de noite e certamente o alcoólatra iria encher a cara em algum bar decadente na vizinhança. O norueguês viu ele saindo e seu sorriso não vacilou, nem mesmo quando a terceira pessoa na briga se manifestou, bastante descontente:

— Você tem que parar de ser tão pau no cu, Tord.

Imitando Matt, que tinha acabado de sair correndo atrás de Tom, Edd levantou-se do sofá para fazer o mesmo, mas não chegou nem mesmo perto da porta.

— Deixa pra lá, Edd. O Matt tá indo atrás dele — Colocou-se entre Edd e a saída, precisando levantar um pouco o rosto para encará-lo. — vai ficar tudo bem.

O mais alto lhe encarou por alguns instantes, quieto, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Não parecia muito satisfeito sobre que caminho a situação toda estava tomando e provavelmente só queria que Tord lhe deixasse chegar na porta, mas claro que ele não deixaria.

— Tord, sai da porra da minha frente. — Edd tentou dar a volta, mas o norueguês colocou-se no caminho mais uma vez. Aquilo era irritante. — Você sabe que essa briga não tem sentido.

— Eu sei que não. — Sorriu inocentemente, bem, não exatamente. — Nós dois sabemos que você prefere à mim~

— Por que caralhos tu tem tanta certeza disso? Anda, sai logo, antes que eu te tire daí.

Quando Tord apoiou as mãos nos braços de Edd e inclinou-se para perto, perto até demais, os seu olhar estava afiado e sustentava um daqueles sorrisinhos de quem não quer nada, mas cheios de segundas intenções. Sentiu as mãos de Edd perto da cintura, mas, quebrando suas expectativas, ele não chegou realmente a lhe tocar.

— Porque eu faço coisas que o Tom não faz.

— É mesmo? — Revirou os olhos, mas logo estavam se encarando novamente. — Tipo o quê?

— _Tipo chupar o seu pau._

Edd ficou quieto por algo em torno de dois segundos, não mais que isso:

— _O Tom não tem reflexo de garganta, você tem._

— _Mas não é ele quem chupa o seu pau, é?_

Havia ganhado.

Ao menos achou que havia.

Sentiu o par de mãos grandes na sua cintura, as costas batendo na parede e ofegou. Edd era como um muro na sua frente, a sombra dele cobria toda a sua silhueta e a força que ele fazia não deixaria Tord se desvencilhar nem se quisesse. Sorte que não queria. Na verdade, a nova postura ligeiramente agressiva fez o seu sangue fluir direto para a cabeça de baixo.

Então Edd chegou perto demais, Tord sentiu a respiração na orelha e um súbito arrepio assim que ele falou:

— Então porque você não coloca essa sua boca pra trabalhar?

Sentiu o pau se contorcer dentro das calças. _Como diabos Tord poderia negar isso?_ Empurrou ele um pouco para longe, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse se ajoelhar e o seu rosto ficar na mesma altura que a virilha. Estava pronto para puxar as calças dele para baixo, quando:

— Eu tava brincando, meu Deus cara-!

Se levantou de novo e quase chutou Edd para longe com o rosto quente por causa da vergonha, mesmo assim só tentou empurra-lo mais para longe, sem muito sucesso. Como ele ousava?!

— Mas você tava sério, seu filho da puta!

O silêncio durou muito mais tempo do que Tord gostaria, o que não ajudou em nada para a tensão diminuir. Quando Edd continuou, ele apenas parecia um pouco incerto:

— Mas tu quer fazer isso mesmo…?

— Se você quiser, eu quero. — Enquanto isso Tord tentou não soar muito desesperado, mas falhou miseravelmente e recebeu um olhar um tanto esquisito do amigo. — Eu to falando sério, porra.

Edd murmurou alguma coisa como um “ _quem sou eu para negar?_ ”, mas Tord não esperou realmente uma resposta para ficar de joelhos novamente. Havia aberto o cinto e por cima do tecido, com a mão, já conseguia sentir uma ereção se formando, o que lhe deixou particularmente confiante com a situação toda. Desabotoou, abaixou o zíper e a calça ficou mais frouxa se comparada há momentos atrás, mais que o suficiente para que pudesse tirar as oito ou nove polegadas de pau.

Tord segurou com uma mão só, nunca iria se acostumar com a _aberração_.

O que atraiu a sua atenção foi a risada presa de Edd, que cobria a boca tentando não fazer barulho. Não adiantou muito.

— Saudades do _Edd Júnior?_

_Talvez._

— Isso, ri mesmo, não é tu que vai enfiar esse caralho na boca.

O outro homem riu novamente, uma risada até bem discreta, mas engasgou assim que Tord colocou o pau na boca. Sentiu a carne quente pulsar nas mãos e com mais clareza dentro da boca e logo a mão dele estava no seu cabelo. Quando olhou para cima encontrou Edd lhe encarado de volta, exatamente daquele jeito que sempre lhe deixou com uma puta vontade de dar para ele e foi um incentivo para que começasse a massagear as bolas enquanto sentia a textura da pele dele com a língua. Devagar, primeiro colocando só a cabeça dentro da boca e envolvendo àquela área com uma leve sucção. A resposta de Edd, os gemidos e a maneira que ele segurou o seu cabelo, foi positiva.

Tratou de cobrir todo aquele pau com lambidas e beijos, revestindo cada centímetro com saliva demoradamente e não querendo perder cada mordida de lábio, ofegou e sobrancelhas franzidas apesar de a posição não muito favorecida. Ao menos a cabeça de Edd estava inclinada para baixo.

Voltou a abrir a boca para acomodar a ereção, não conseguindo sequer colocar a metade antes que chegasse perto demais da garganta. Chupou com vontade e ganhou um palavrão murmurado de Edd, que no momento estava com os olhos bem fechados e uma vermelhidão discreta no rosto. E continuou assim, deslizando o pau para dentro e para fora da boca, parando com os lábios na ponta e separando para tomar tudo de novo lentamente, enquanto tentava colocá-lo cada vez mais fundo, apesar de a mandíbula latejar cada vez que forçava-se além de o seu limite. Não ligou muito para isso. A mão do outro homem lhe empurrando para perto foi quase um desastre, mas Tord conseguiria controlar o reflexo de vômito e não queria acabar com a diversão de Edd.

Começou a acariciar com a mão as polegadas que não estavam na boca, enquanto sentia que a saliva acumulada no fundo da garganta escorria através de gotas lentas, pelo seu queixo, eventualmente pingando no chão. Não chegou nem a sentir isso direito, estando muito mais concentrado nas investidas quase gentis que Edd dava contra a sua boca, enquanto gemia uma mistura de sons suaves e o nome de Tord.

Um sinal que o inglês estava perto de gozar, conhecia ele bem o suficiente para saber disso e antes que as estocadas ficassem intensas demais conseguiu tirá-lo de dentro da boca, ele reclamou, mas logo em seguida passou a masturba-lo com vontade usando a mão. Uma série de xingamentos deslizaram pelos lábios dele logo depois e quase sentiu-o tremer de prazer.

Tord sorriu com aquela percepção, seus joelhos estavam incomodando mas não era tão importante. Apenas engoliu a saliva antes de falar:

— _Goza pra mim._

Havia dito não muito longes da cabeça do pau, depois tratando de encostar os lábios entreabertos na área, apenas esperando enquanto a sua mão continuava trabalhando por todo o membro.

Edd apoiou uma mão na parede e quando abriu levemente as pálpebras o olhar dele se conectou com o seu. Não demorou para ele gozar e a maior parte do esperma foi direto para a sua boca, mas uma linha fina jorrou pela sua bochecha. Afastou-se um pouco do outro homem e limpou o rosto usando o polegar, arrastando o resto da porra para a boca antes de engolir tudo, sendo observado o tempo todo por Edd. O gosto era ácido, exatamente como se lembrava.

— Seu nojento… — Ele tirou alguns momentos para normalizar a respiração antes de continuar. — Realmente tava sentindo falta do Edd Júnior?

— Vai à merda.

Apesar de o xingamento o sorrisinho não vacilou. Enquanto Edd subiu as calças, Tord levantou-se do chão pois finalmente sentiu como os joelhos estavam doendo e a forma que seu pau estava dolorosamente duro dentro das calças. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes e quando sentiu que Edd estava distraído tentou beijá-lo, mas foi surpreendido com a mão dele cobrindo a sua boca.

— Eu não tô afim de provar a minha própria porra, valeu.

Tord encarou-o por meio segundo e explodiu em risadas quase no mesmo instante, também afastou a mão dele da sua boca.

— Não é ruim, sabe.

— Mesmo assim eu passo.

— Mas por que? — Deslizou os braços por cima daqueles ombros grandes, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. — _Agora é a sua vez~_

Mais explicações não foram necessárias, sem nenhuma outra palavra Edd lhe encurralou e lhe virou contra a parede, onde Tord apoiou as duas mãos. Ambos já tinham esquecido há algum tempo que a porta da frente não estava muito longe, que, a qualquer momento, Matt e Tom poderiam voltar.

Lembrou-se de tirar o lubrificante do bolso quando o outro homem puxou o seu moletom junto com a camiseta para cima, logo tirando a bisnaga translúcida das suas mãos.

— Você tava planejando isso…?

— _Talvez?_

A resposta do homem foi apenas um riso. Sentiu a respiração dele na sua nuca e em seguida um beijo, depois outro e outro. Enquanto isso Tord apoiou o antebraço na parede e encostou a testa ali, sentindo as mãos de Edd percorrerem as laterais do seu tronco até chegar nas calças, que logo tratou de puxar para baixo. Chegou a segurar a sua ereção, procurando por algum alívio, mas uma mão grande segurou o seu pulso e puxou a mão para a parede. “ _Ainda não_ ” foi o murmúrio que escutou perto do ouvido, seguido pelo click da tampa do lubrificante.

Daquela posição não conseguiu ver muito bem, mas não precisou estar olhando para sentir quando Edd enfiou um dedo liso e frio por causa do lubrificante. Respirou fundo e relaxou todos os músculos do corpo, enquanto o outro homem parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Eles já tinham transado vezes o suficiente para criar alguma familiaridade. Gemeu quando ele deslizou o outro através do anel muscular, lhe abrindo com o que parecia ser toda a paciência do mundo, até demais, deixando Tord impaciente. Sabia bem o que estava por vir, aquela preparação toda era um exagero.

— Vai logo. — O norueguês pediu, mas foi prontamente ignorado. Edd espalhou bem todo o lubrificante e em meio ao processo achou a sua próstata, o lhe fez soltar um gemido particularmente mais chamativo. Quase foi capaz de _sentir_ o sorriso do mais alto. Ele cutucou àquele ponto algumas vezes, consequentemente fazendo Tord se contorcer de prazer e soar ainda mais irritado do que na primeira vez. — Porra- eu falei pra tu ir logo.

— Eu escutei. — Foi tudo que o inglês disse enquanto segurou, novamente, a mão que Tord tentou usar para se aliviar.

— Lembra que eu acabei de te _chupar, seu cuzão_.

Silêncio, mas ele não demorou para ele rir:

— _Justo._

Suspirou quando Edd tirou os dedos – sem ter certeza se foi de alívio ou de decepção. – e sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas, especialmente forte na área em que colocou as mãos, um pouco abaixo da cintura. Ele lhe puxou e Tord apoiou-se com mais firmeza na parede, depois deu uma breve olhada para trás e viu o outro homem cobrir a própria ereção com lubrificante.

Um calor de antecipação preencheu o seu estômago assim que uma das mãos dele estavam de volta no seu quadril, sequer pensou em conter os sons que saíram da sua boca quando Edd empurrou o pau duro contra a sua bunda e, _Deus_ , como ele era _grande_. Encostou a testa no antebraço que voltou a apoiar na parede, só notando que segurava a respiração depois da primeira estocada. Soltou o ar pela boca em um ofego, o calor era tanto – _sentiu o suor escorrendo pelas costas_ – e a maneira que gradativamente Edd estipulou um ritmo inicial nas investidas era alguma coisa.

Os lábios dele voltaram para o pescoço e ombros de Tord, beijando e mordiscando, enquanto a mão entre as pernas segurou a ereção dolorida por causa da falta de atenção, o que lhe fez soltar um gemido particularmente profundo. Quis cravar as unhas na parede, mas não havia onde pudesse fazer isso, mesmo assim raspou as unhas no papel de parede.

A outra mão de Edd deslizou pela sua coxa até parar e apertar a carne, então lhe forçou a dobrar o joelho e o encostar na parede, consequentemente dando espaço para que ele fosse mais fundo e atingisse um ponto dentro de Tord que quase lhe fez ver estrelas. Agora vestia apenas uma das pernas da calça. Agarrou-se mais no único apoio, a parede, quando o Edd começou a investir repetidamente contra a sua próstata, de novo e de novo. Os gemidos saíram sem que tivesse algum controle, e a mão dele lhe masturbando não era exatamente uma ajuda. Estremeceu e por um instante sentiu que não conseguiria ficar em pé, felizmente o inglês não lhe deixaria cair.

Com a mente quase em branco, a respiração de Edd próxima a nuca e o jeito que o pau dele saia e entrava no que parecia ser a coisa mais certa do mundo, Tord sentiu o orgasmo violento vindo e, junto de um gemido que mais era o nome dele e leves espasmos por todo o corpo, gozou na mão do outro homem. Edd ainda deu algumas estocadas profundas antes de, ao mesmo tempo que agarrou a sua cintura com os dois braços, gozar.

Engoliu a saliva antes de começar a ofegar cansado, sem conseguir recuperar a compostura porque sentia as pernas fracas, mas ao menos tentando respirar normalmente. Edd estava com o rosto escondido no seu cabelo e pode sentir a respiração pesada dele daquela forma.

Tord fechou os olhos tranquilamente, se encostou em Edd e soltou um riso baixo, depois murmurou um “ _uau_ ” como quem não queria nada. O homem chegou a sorrir também, quase abriu a boca para fazer alguma pergunta que acabaria totalmente com o clima.

Mas ambos não perceberam a movimentação atrás da porta da frente, nem mesmo quando alguém girou a maçaneta.

O que realmente quebrou o clima foi o grito de horror de Tom.

_Ah merda._


End file.
